William Miles
|-|ACR-AC3= |-|Assassin's Creed Origins= Summary William "Bill" Miles (born 1948) is a member of the Assassin Order who acted as a contact for Assassin teams spread throughout the world. Based in the Assassin headquarters, he regularly kept the teams informed about the situations of others. He had a wife and one son, Desmond. He is also the paternal grandfather of Desmond's illegitimate child Elijah. Initially working from a remote compound known as "The Farm," William's dedication to the Assassin Order allowed him to assume the role of Mentor, and he oversaw the activities of Assassin cells spread around throughout the world. In late 2012, William joined the Assassin team consisting of Desmond, Shaun Hastings, and Rebecca Crane. The team had managed to obtain an Apple of Eden, and they eventually relocated together to the Grand Temple left behind by members of the First Civilization. In 2017, William helped Layla Hassan escape the Sigma Team of the Templar Order and allowed her a chance to join the Brotherhood, which she did. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with his Hidden Blade, melee weapons and firearms Name: William "Bill" Miles, The Mentor Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 64 during the events of Assassin's Creed to Assassin's Creed III, 69 during the events of Assassin's Creed: Origins Classification: Human, Master Assassin, Mentor of the Brotherhood of Assassins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Limited Technology Manipulation and Extraordinary Genius Intelligence (Thanks to his experiences around the world, Bill eventually managed to pick up on every single type of invention made by humans and on how to properly operate them), Indomitable Will Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Punched Desmond in the face hard enough to send him staggering back in pain, and is capable of fighting on par with comparable enemies who can harm him. Allowed himself to be captured by Abstergo guards only to give Desmond more time in recovering the Grand Temple Amulet), higher with his Hidden Blade, melee weapons and firearms Speed: At least Supersonic+ (On par with and trained Desmond). Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ with firearms Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with melee weapons, several hundred meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Anything he can get his hands on during a mission, otherwise, generally none notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Has repeatedly been shown to be able to put extensive work into constantly operating and modifying the Animus, and is immensely skilled in multiple forms of unarmed combat. Also has immense knowledge about everything mankind has ever made, thanks to his extensive travels. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Does not possess Eagle Vision, unlike his son, although he is capable of activating it by using the Animus for extended periods of time. Incredibly proud and refuses to back down from a fight, and has no regard for his own health when it comes to protecting the Brotherhood and his loved ones. Was initially overwhelmed by the loss of his son and was driven to severe depression, leaving him unable to focus on the Order and eventually taking a leave of absence, at least, until Gavin Banks managed to convince him to take revenge. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Baton Users Category:Geniuses Category:Parents Category:Tragic Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Characters Category:Married Characters